Petals
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Late christmas fic gift for my friend, Orion. Erika had admired Whitney for some time and when Whitney visit's Erika's gym, things come to place.


Title: Petals

Fandom: Pokemon

Pairing: Erika x Whitney x Bellossom, aka Pinkflowershipping x Bellossom

Notes: This is my Late Christmas present for my friend, Orion. Hope ya like it Orion. =P

Petals

There where Erika lay, the petals sway backwards and forwards in rhythm as instructed by the wind. Her hair covered a patch of grass where she rested. She much enjoyed the tranquility of this state, one of the main reason she preferred the company of flowers rather than be in the arms of a man. Flowers were less harmful and more kinder.

Erika never needed a man anyway. She was always much more comfortable around women. One of the main reasons why she wasn't too into men was because of the bad images. The closet perverts and the lack of respect they had for plants. She even took it to the extreme and banned males who entered by themselves from entering her gym. Sure she had some dates with guys but the security wasn't present, the emotions weren't there and neither was a natural commitment. Some would assume that banning boys in her gym was pretty sexist. However, to Erika, it seemed fair after all the fuss she had been through.

Recent rumors about Erika's sexuality had been zooming around Celadon like lightning even as far as sex life. Erika decided to ignore the vulgar rumors and get on with her duties with the gym and her perfume shop. The rumors were half true, Erika did find quite a lot of women attractive but she still as innocent as a flower.

Misty Waterflower, who later went on to be the Cerulean gym leader, the youngest of the Waterflower sisters and considered the least attractive. Erika thought the redhead was adorable, in her own special way. Jessie from Team Rocket, her scarlet hair and eyes were of course beautiful however her attitude ruined it. The Saffron gym leader, Sabrina was cool, she was also mysterious and silent. To Erika, all women were beautiful and they were far more interesting than men. Out of all the girls she's thought off, there was girl she's always wanted to see: Whitney.

First time she saw Whitney on the TV screen a glance alone showed that Whitney's favorite color. The pink pig-tails, bright pink shorts and long socks she wore gave Whitney that plushie effect. She had heard some kind words about the Goldenrod city gym leader, she knew that Whitney helped her uncle in the farm to produce some high quality milk. Something about Whitney, made her a pleasure to view, Erika had a lot of traits to pin point. Whitney's smile, reminded her of the glorious smile of a bellossom; cheerful and adorable, which tempted her to smile like a ray of sunshine. Erika heard some pleasant things about Whitney from her friends who visited Goldenrod City last month. She wanted to hear some more about Whitney; she sounded like a very interesting person.

Pornography, was a word that did not show up on in Erika's dictionary. It was forbidden. Period. Erotica was fine because it had a purpose and it could look fabulous. Porn just didn't appeal to her at all. How these rumors were bound to sound ridiculous to Erika, she never really paid much attention to gossip but, when her friends tell her something – she would listen.

"Bell!" the voice of a tiny floral creature called.

"Hello Bellossom," Erika sighed. Bellossom was her favorite out of the grass pokemon she owned. Before Erika chose to use the sun stone on her, she was a gloom who rescued her from a grimer when she was younger. Since that day, gloom had always been her her side. Thanks to her strong smells when she was a gloom, she had evolved into a beautiful bellossom. Erika noticed that Bellossom was carrying a picture of Whitney. She held the photo close to her chest instantly getting Erika's attention. Bellossom grabbed onto Erika's magenta kimono. With her free arm, she pointed to the cloth and the photo.

'Hey did you know that the color of your Kimono is the same as Whitney's hair?' Bellossom asked her. Although Bellossom could only say her name, Erika could understand what she was saying. 'Was that intentional? '

"It's coincidence," Erika stated. She placed her hand on one of Bellossom's petals – stroking it with care. Bellossom had just pointed out something she didn't really think about. They say that a pokemon will reflect on the trainer's personality. Somehow, Bellossom has become a fan of Whitney when Erika was planning to keep her little crush for her as a secret. "I guess I can't hide anything from you Bellossom."

'No you can't!' Bellossom placing the photo in her lap. "I know you too well."

The irony of the thoughts of Whitney had arrived when she just remembered; Whitney was visiting her gym today. She had no idea how that could have gotten out of her mind. Perhaps that was that Bellossom was trying to show her the whole time. She was excited for Whtney's visit. Erika decided to keep the excitement locked away for now. Erika wanted to make sure things were perfect for Whitney's arrival, she was coming to Celadon tonight. Any second now, the candy-floss haired beauty could be walking through the doors of her gym.

"That means, I have to get ready, Bellossom." Erika said. She stood up and made her way to the door. Bellossom looked at her, she could tell that Erika was still sleepy; too much procrastination she thought. Bellossom hopped through the cream lilies and tugged a couple under her arm and thought to herself, 'this would have been easy if I had some fingers.' Nevertheless, she picked up some crimson lilies along the way. Bellossom thought that since someone special was coming over – Whitney could get a sweet first impression by receiving some of the gyms finest flowers.

Bellossom picked up some bluebells, the daisy chain she made, marigold, sunflowers and roses of various colors; white, blue, yellow and blue. She decided the amount of flowers she had in her hands were enough to carry.

"Hello, Whitney," Erika shook her hand as she entered the room. "Thank you for visiting. I hope you had a safe trip."

"You're welcome and thanks." Whitney said back, "The train from Goldenrod was packed. There was hardly any room to sit. In the end I gave up my seat to this pregnant girl with a chansey."

"Interesting," Erika said with a keen interest of what Whitney got up to. She liked what she was wearing; just like what she was wearing at that photo Bellossom showed her.

"I brought some milk from my uncle's farm," Whitney cheered as she passed Erika a bottle.

"Thanks, Whitney." Erika could tell it was fresh by how cold it felt.

"Bella bellos bell bellossom!" Bellossom hummed. The flower pokemon skipped around, carrying the batch of flowers in her arms. She moved like ballet dancer with petals surrounding her. She looked almost tipsy from how many she had in her hand. Erika watched her and smiled.

"Hey there, Bellossom," Whitney bent down to Bellossom's level and received the flowers. "Are these for me?" Bellossom nodded as watched Whitney dipped her face in the petals. "Thank you so much," Whitney said to her, "they're lovely." She tugged Bellossom into her chest and carried her along with the flowers. "So Erika, I heard you own a perfume shop." She had indeed made her own perfume using the plants in her gym. Erika used some of the profits mainly to find a way to improve her crops and resources. "Jasmine's traveling around to be stronger." Whitney pulled out a perfume bottle.

"Yes," Erika nodded, "she visited the perfume shop last week. She said she would buy a bottle for you."

"Indeed she did!" Whitney exclaimed, "and it's my favorite."

"That's nice to hear that, Whitney." Erika smiled.

"So Bellossom," Whitney looked down at her, "want to ride on Miltank for a while?" Bellossom nodded, then clapped her hands.

"Perhaps, it would be better, to take Miltank outside." Erika suggested. She was worried about her plants getting damaged in her greenhouse.

"Well, you have some pretty gardens, we could have a picnic!" Whitney suggested. Bellossom clapped her hands faster and harder.

"That sounds.... delightful, Bellossom loves picnics." Erika herself enjoyed picnics, too. She liked the warmhearted atmosphere; it added more delight to the scenery. Even before Bellossom's evolution, the pair of them enjoyed picnics. Her fumes always used to keep food-pests away. Most of the time, Erika might end up snoozing. "I'll show you my private garden; there is plenty of space there." She gave the wall a nudge and pulled something that appeared to be a carpet over her head. Rays of light peered out of the fabric door.

"Alright then," Whitney nodded. She grabbed her stuff and followed Erika.

Summer always brought the best time for the plants to shine. All the flowers seemed to be in place and Whitney's presence just made Erika enjoy the scenery more. In the flesh, Whitney appeared to be one of those happy girls from the manga comics, and also looked like a model with a genuine personality. The curves on her legs looked delicious, as did her pink hair. Erika shook her head; her wandering thoughts were becoming kinky – she didn't want them to be too spicy. Erika's thoughts could be simplified by thinking that Whitney was pure.

Whitney released a bright pink cow out of her pokeball. Miltank stood next to the candy-floss haired girl. "Wanna give Bellossom a ride?" Miltank nodded and went on all fours as Whitney placed Bellossom on the cow's back. The pair walked around the field in an ecstatic manner. Bellossom riding on Miltank gave Erika some time to herself with Whitney.

The two girls sat next to each other. Whitney already set up the food, cutlery and drinks, she was just about to set everything up. Erika watched Bellossom happily hold onto miltank's neck, she felt satisfied watching her be happy. She felt like she was about to doze off again. She would be fine in battling but sometimes in her free time, she would often snooze. If you peep outside the window, you may see her sleep. Her eyelids fell

"Are you okay. Erika?" asked Whitney. Erika felt something hold her back from the grass and something poking her. Her shoulders shook f backwards and forwards until her eyes opened again. "You look exhausted," Whitney opened a bottle of milk and passed it to her, "here, have some of this."

"Sorry Whitney."

"No problem."

Erika had just noticed that Whitney had the picnic set up; that must be how bad her dozing of must be. Something nudged her again, this time it was Bellossom's tiny arms passing her a bottle.

"Thank you, Bellossom." Erika accepted the other bottle. She faced Whitney asking, "have you got a spare spoon?"

"Sure, I'll get you one now." Whitney handed over a silver spoon. "Is that medicine?"

"It is," Erika replied, "I need it to stop falling asleep all the time. " Erika heard Bellossom whisper to Miltank that she sleeps like a snorlax. Miltank chuckled.

"How many spoonfuls do you need?"

Erika finished her first spoonful and gently poured onto the spoon and said "two a day." After she finished her medicine, she drunk some milk.

"What flavor medicine is it?"

"Strawberry."

"I love strawberries!" Whitney exclaimed. "I remember when I had some strawberry medicine, it tasted lovely."

"I like strawberries, too."

"A good thing I have some in my bag." Whitney said taking out a box of red strawberries. Bellossom bounced over and took out a couple of the biggest and carried them with both her arms. Whitney and Erika watched Bellossom share the berries with Miltank; all our of them were delighted. It was pretty nice to see Bellossom quickly form a friendship with Miltank; Bellossom had only been friends with some of the pokemon that lived in the gym.

"OH MY GOD!" Whitney screeched. She had just picked up a copy of 'The New of the World' Newspaper and the front cover shocked her.

"What is it?" Erika asked curiously, her screeching quickly wakened her up more.

Erika was just as shocked as Whitney. She barely read the newspaper as she had no interest in gossip. Koga used to be the gym leader of Fuchsia city before moving to the Elite Four and handing the business over to his daughter, Janine. Koga was quite a nice guy and had a high regards in honor. Erika leaned against Whitney's shoulder and read it with her. The front cover showed a picture of Koga on the right and on the left an R showing the label of Team Rocket. "He's a member of Team Rocket!" Erika gasped again. She thought Koga was a good man, a good father and a man of honor. Everything that made Erika respect him, suddenly went out of the window. The pair of them read the article.

*

**THE NEWS OF THE WORLD**

**GYM LEADER KOGA ARRESTED**

Member of the Johto Elite Four, and former Fuchsia City's gym leader, Koga has been arrested yesterday with charges of murder, kidnap and treason. It has been reported that the former gym leader has been a member of team rocker for over ten years and thought members of the criminal organisation some ninja skills. in order to aid their criminal acts.

Koga retired as a gym leader in 2000 and accepted his promotion to be part of Johto's Elite Four. The news of his arrest has caused shock and disgust to many. Drake, a member of the Elite four too comments, "Koga's actions over the years are completely unforgivable. I thought he was a man of honor, but he turns out to be a liar and a traitor. People like this, do not deserve the privilege of being a trainer, let alone a member of the Elite Four. "

His daughter, Janine remains Gym leader and has decided not to comment on her father's arrest.

Koga has now been stripped from his title as the Elite Four and has now been given back to Lance.

*

"Koga's been jailed!" Whitney gasped, "that's Janine's dad."

"Poor Janine." Erika and Whitney both said in unison. The eye contact endured for a few moments and they both had some serious faces on their face from the article, but Erika felt it was something more. It was more than just a look of coincidence but a strange instant attraction. Erika had never really been the one for love at first sight, but in a situation like this, it could apply.

"HER FATHER IS A SCANDREL!" Whitney cried out again. "Look what is says: Forensic evidence suggests that Koga poisoned trainers so he could steal their pokemon. In some of the most extreme cases, the pokemon would be murdered and used in various meals...." Whitney gasped and stopped reading. Erika saw her eyes begin to swell up.

"Are you alright? .... Whitney...."

"WHAT A FUCKING JERK!" Whitney wailed. "How on earth could he ever dare to act like that! It's just cruel! Not fair at all! I hope that guy gets jailed for forever and ever and ever and ever till he dies." Erika snuggled her hoping Whitney would calm down. She snuggled her tight – pressing her navy hair against Whitney's pink hair. A moment of silence occurred. Her tears felt like raindrops against Erika's skin. Her skin felt like silk to touch.

Bellossom and Miltank crawled up to the pair. The pair of them looked confused on why Erika was had her arms around Whitney's chest. Bellossom took the box of strawberries and began eating them again; Whitney and Erika seemed to be paying too much attention on each other. Anyway, Miltank sure seemed to enjoy strawberries so she could share with her instead.

Erika and Whitney blushed whilst they froze on the spot. Whitney sighed whilst her damp cheek was glowing red, "sorry... I over-react sometimes."

Erika didn't really mind. In fact, she admired it – she looked beautiful when she was crying and adorable when she was smiling. They looked at each other again, they were silent for a moment and then giggled.

"You must be very passionate about your views." Erika smiled as she spoke.

"Yeah," Whitney kept her eyes on Erika, "I can't stand injustice at all. That's why I sometimes over-react. I sometimes used to cry when I lost gym matches. I stopped crying when I was twelve. I eventually calmed down quick enough though."

"That's a very young age to be running a gym, dear." Erika said startled.

"So...." Whitney tried to change the subject, "any boyfriends for you?"

"No...." Erika was silent, "too many perverted man for my liking. And I find women more interesting. There's been some bad rumors about me, none of them are true."

"I heard some crazy rumors about you being prostitute!" Whitney gasped. "I knew it wasn't true. I had some rumors about me sending pictures to people naked and I'm like WHAT THE HELL? 'Cause those pictures were really fake and I found out it was Clare because she's such a snob who think she's better than everyone else. I eventually ignored them though, what did you do?"

"I ignored the rumors, too." Erika replied, "they do nothing but harm."

"You're right." Whitney smiled again. "I think most people make these stupid rumors up because they are either jealous or want to prove that they are better than everyone else – For sad and stupid reasons really. Still Koga took it a step too far, I could just never do what Koga did."

"There's lots of mean people in the world." Erika stated, "perverts, liars, cheats, thieves, rapists, bullies, racists and murders. Sometimes love is thrown out the window and love is very important. I think the world needs someone who can bring joy to the world. Someone who is kind, honest, humble and gentle and positive.... someone like you."

"Erika..." Whitney blushed again and this time, she was speechless. "this is really sweet of you to say that!"

Erika smirked, leaning onto Whitney's chest and closed her eyes. Bellossom jumped onto Erika's lap and climbed onto her shoulder and kissed the Whitney on one cheek and and Erika on the other. Miltank finished off the strawberries and with the leaves left and fallen petals on the ground, she collected them and threw them over the tree like confetti at someone's wedding. Whitney giggled as she caught some of the petals in her hand and stood up taking Erika's hand. Bellossom ended up being on Whitney's shoulder.

The floral rain appeared almost magical, it's another reason why Erika enjoyed grass pokemon so much, they looked magical, beautiful and it aids the environment. Whitney seemed to enjoy herself moving around with the flowers, it made her pleased too. Before she knew it, Whitney grabbed both of her arms and they were dancing together. Erika felt just like a child moving around in a circle with her going in the speed of a round about. The merry-go-round routine seemed to have gotten faster each turn.

Miltank tapped her feet and and lifted her arms to feel the petals fly.

"Erika! I'm having a great time!"

"Same here!"

"Bella!"

Whitney's pace was starting to get to fast for Erika to the point she lost sense of where her feet where landing. She fell forwards and by accident she bounced Whitney to the ground. Whitney laughed and the last few petals rested to the ground. Erika found herself in a strange position again, she didn't like being on top of other people, she preferred being submissive. She was worried that Whitney was going to label her lesbian or a pervert. "Sorry about that!" Erika got off Whitney as fast as she could.

"It's okay!" Whitney didn't seem to mind at all, she found that to be a bit strange too. "That was fun!"

Whitney lifted herself into Erika's arms. With teenage kicks their faces got a little too close to normal standards and their lips began to touch. Erika felt a tingle in her veins which gave her a feeling she was going to love this kiss. Erika's curiosity lead her to nibble Whitney's lips. The kiss felt warm and felt like it was from the heart. Not aggressive to the point it was lustful and just a sexual desire nor soft to the point no effort was made - the passion was there and it was just right. Their tongues began to greet and all of a sudden there was more fun in the air.

When the kiss ended, there was a sensation for more. At the same time, they were both a slight embarrassed because their favorite pokemon pals might have saw them kiss. Instead, Bellossom and Miltank were throwing fallen plants at each other. The two girls smiled at each other again with no idea what to say.

'Why so quiet?' Bellossom asked both girls.

"Doesn't matter," Erika answered patting Bellossom's head.

"Where did all the strawberries go?" Whitney asked, only just noticing that the box was gone. Miltank grinned as Bellossom pointed directly at her. "So you and Bellossom ate the rest of the strawberries? That's a shame, I only had one. I'm not sure if Erika had any?"

"I think because we were paying more attention on each other." stated Erika.

"I blame Koga!" Whitney announced, "BECAUSE.... he distracted me and he's not even here!" Bellossom appeared to give Whitney an odd look on that statement but Erika understood it well. "Anyway, let's finish up this picnic!!"

"Good idea." Erika nodded as she rested in Whitney's arms again. Bellossom and Miltank sat around the pair whilst Whitney prepared the food and drink for them. Something told Erika that this connection between her and Whitney would last long-term. All she needed to do was find the right time to say that she loved her.


End file.
